


Danganronpa: Ibuki Miodia vs Korekiyo Shingjuji

by Metroidisdabest



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Multi, Sex Toys, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28410414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metroidisdabest/pseuds/Metroidisdabest
Summary: Ibuki Midoia has a feirce battle
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito & Iruma Miu, Mioda Ibuki/Sonia Nevermind, Sonia Nevermind & Shinguji Korekiyo





	Danganronpa: Ibuki Miodia vs Korekiyo Shingjuji

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I have been wanting to write a Danganronpa story forever 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I am not the official creator and don't own Danganronpa. Only my OC, Raven is my property.

Miu Iruma stopped and gazed into space.  
Oh no.  
It was happening; She couldn't help thinking about Nagito Komaeda again. She tried not to. Desperate to avoid the thoughts that could not be, no, - would not be- held back.  
But like dozens of unstoppable nymphs they came creeping forward till they filled Her brain;

Nagito Komaeda's smile shined like diamonds, as impressive as a tower, it filled the apartment and Miu Iruma was helplessly but willingly absorbed into them.

Nagito Komaeda's eyes were like golden delicious apples. If you rolled them they would go quite far.

Nagito Komaeda's legs were like a mountain. Straight and tight.

Nagito Komaeda's chest was like a Spacekings. Powerful and impossible to ignore.

How could Miu Iruma not be helpless in the face of that?.  
I mean, sure, Miu Iruma and Nagito Komaeda had sex with each other before, when they met at a club once, but it was just a casual thing. One of many that night.  
Before things got too messy Miu Iruma snapped out of it. But the thoughts of Nagito Komaeda would be back. Would She be able to resist next time?  
\---  
In the beginning, there was the.

\---  
Interlude:  
Miu Iruma was finding it hard to concentrate at this moment her thoughts kept trying to think of Nagito Komaeda. Despite what was happening, it was hard to focus!  
\----  
It was a dark and snowy night. Ibuki Mioda had been bored, so bored, you wouldn't believe it.  
She had been there together in the room with Byakuya Togami and Sonia Nevermind. Normally they could perfectly entertain each other(as they very much did each other the night before), but not this time. And to make matters worse, it was almost impossible to go to town. It was too snowy, too dark.

“Urgh,” said Byakuya Togami, “I wish Korekiyo Shinguji would attack. At least we’d have something to do.”  
Sonia Nevermind agreed, “I agree,” she said and started throwing her mobile phone at the wall, just to catch it again when it bounced off. “Urgh,” she then said as well, because she agreed with Byakuya Togami, “Don’t you know anything to do, Ibuki Mioda?”  
"Well, I could do you again." Ibuki Mioda said who felt very lesbian at that moment.  
Sonia Nevermind liked that very much and for a moment, they did each other (under the approving gaze of Byakuya Togami who whipped out his Tool and played along on the beat of the others.  
But admittedly, that only entertained them for the next three hours. Something else had to be found, Ibuki Mioda knew

Ibuki Mioda’s gaze went down the room, past Crucifix and a stack of anime collections. Then Her eye fell onto a lone empty bottle still stuck in Byakuya Togami’s ass, which they had used the evening before.

I know,” said Ibuki Mioda, “How about we play...............spin...the...BOTTLE!”

“What a superb idea”  
“Oh, yeah!”  
Miu Iruma and Nagito komaeda also peaked up “Yeaaaah!”

So they all sat down and Ibuki Mioda took the bottle first. Hilariously, it landed on Nagito Komaeda, but Ibuki Mioda thought Nagito Komaeda was quite a bit too creepy and didn't want to kiss the man. She hoped the others might have mistaken it for landing on Sonia Nevermind, but judging the howls of laughter and the rising anticipation in the room, they probably didn't.

"But but don’t you all see it landed on Sonia Nevermind?"  
"Lawl no, u should kiss Nagito Komaeda," said Sonia Nevermind. The fact that she said it made Ibuki Mioda feel rejected :( 

But then, all of a sudden... Korekiyo Shinguji attacked!  
'But then, it turned out Ibuki Mioda's lover had been secretly sleeping with Korekio Shinguji. She had been having sex with her a lot. Ibuki Mioda was angry about this. She felt she should be the only one able to thrust his manliness into her.  
He was also concerned with aids!  
'The pain, the incredibly agonizing suffering she felt going through her heart, down her spine, into her colon and leaving his body through her anus once more. She was going to take revenge, on both of them, on everyone.  
She grabbed her sword, her ak-74, and his mortars with M6 like ammo loaded. And of course, her trusty rocket launcher.  
There she went, onto the streets, scaring everyone in sight. Everyone knew she was out to take revenge.  
The cops hide, so did the thieves and the beggars and the laddies, until there wasn't a single living being on the street.  
She went into his flying pterodactyl and forced his pilot at gunpoint to fly him to the base of Korekiyo Shinguji. There she would take his revenge.  
The base of Korekiyo Shinguji' was crowded with knights, all bearing heavy arms and ak-74s. And those that didn't have weapons, had big twin machetes and double-edged katana.  
As he flew closer Ibuki Mioda grabbed his semi-automatic ozis, pointed, and fired at a group of thugs who were outside for a smoke.

"Shoulda dodged that," she said manly.  
They arrived at Korekiyo Shinguji's farmhouse and entered  
"You have arrived I see. Pitty, I was just talking to my Boss"  
"Your boss?" said everyone.  
"HE MEANS ME!!!"  
Suddenly, SATAN appeared behind them! 

"OMG," they all said in unison.  
"Your G won't save you now, mere mortals"  
With that, he struck down his falk and killed Korekio Shinguji.  
"You bastard. You Will Pay For That.".  
"You see? I am evil. I was killed. I am Satan"  
"Ravens daughter is the most pretty woman in the country," said Ibuki Mioda.  
"What??"  
Ibuki Mioda smiled softly as he knew what he meant.  
Dramatically, Ibuki Mioda pulled out HIS BIBLE!  
"With the TRUE word of GOD our savior and with the power of CHRIST I compel you to LEAVE!"  
"NOOO ARRGGGG NOT THE HOLY WORD OF GOD! MY POWERS OF COMMUNISM AND GOVERNMENT OVERREACH IS NO MATCH!!!" 

Satan exploded with the holy light of justice!  
"This is true power, not that evil magic," said Ibuki Mioda flexing Her holy biceps!  
\---  
And then, at the worst possible moment. It happened. Again.  
Miu Iruma gazed at Nagito komaeda.  
It was impossible to resist this time. Like an eagle, Miu Iruma was pulled towards Nagito Komaeda. It was like a siege in a war. It was like a laser gun piercing through Her heart. (and other lower regions of the body) It was like magnets.  
There was no resisting. No mercy. No Pants. No longer anything else mattered.

Nagito Komaeda looked shocked and then...and then...not shocked. He had known all along.  
Of course. How could Miu Iruma have been so stupid? Those long looks at each other, the times they gazed at the stars together, the candlelit dinners. The steamy showers.  
It wasn't just friendship. It never was. It was more and Nagito Komaeda had known all along.  
"I knew," Nagito Komaeda said.  
"oh," Miu Iruma said, realizing all this for the first time.  
But there was more...Nagito Komaeda wasn't pulling away. He was pushing tighter. Holding Miu Iruma like a wild meerkat.  
At some point, their clothes came off.  
They got ripped in the process of the fashioning  
She didn't care. This is what She had needed for so long. too long. Eon. maybe more.  
But this is now.  
Miu Iruma and Nagito Komaeda together at last!  
They canoodled like lovers and made love with their naughty bits.  
They took it in turns inserting their bits into each other. Miu Iruma inserted her bit into Nagito Komaeda. Then Nagito Komaeda inserted his bit into Miu Iruma. They repeated this a few times. (Toys were used)

Afterward (when they had finished cleaning their bits)they looked at each other longingly.  
But they knew they must leave.  
They didn't want anyone to see.

Miu Iruma took one last look at Nagito komaeda.  
"Goodbye my snuggly one"  
"Love you too, my one and only Miu Iruma"

And then they departed.  
\---  
As Satan exploded Ibuki Mioda suddenly saw Korekiyo Shinguji again in the middle of the explosion.  
"Korekiyo Shinguji!"  
"It's me, Korekiyo Shinguji. First Satan was inside me and then got out, but during then I was inside Satan. You exploded Satan so only the inside was left which was me."  
"Do we need to fight now?"  
"No, when I was inside Satan before you exploded him I still heard what you said. What you said about love and The Lord. And how we all have to be good to be saved by him. I want peace now. I have seen the light"  
"Oh, that’s good, Love has shown you the way"

And with that Korekiyo Shinguji and Ibuki Mioda became friends. Korekiyo Shinguji got baptized the following week and Ibuki Mioda helped out. After that, they had some jambuls and went home.

The End.


End file.
